User talk:Pufflezzz
Hi, Pufflezzz! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Robin page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 02:07, November 29, 2009 Olivia That image is incredible! However, It is rather contradictory to the article. You see, she wears her Governance vestments (her uniform) all the time. May I change her wardrobe to match the article? --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 02:54, November 29, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: I spy the next Speeddasher or Hat Pop... Hey there I wouldn't say you're the next HP or SD. You're something completely new. Anyways,I think that for the holiday cards, we should make a list and then check the ones that we're going to do so we won't repeat anyone. This is, assuming that we'll get tham many requests. I'm still working on Corai's; I am pretty bust this week. I'll try to finish it by friday. 22:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) hi wann make a musical? iv been at school and made a bunch of songs, wanna hear one? its like dyspodia and Xorai controls Chi Con and a made up counttry the size of eastfield, heres a song Xorai: i lead a perfect conquest! the second i attacked! they all left! now i control this country yes! im in control! Torture: ehs in control! Prisoner: *groans* Xorai: *throws pepper spray at prisoner* ha ha ha! i lead a perfect conquest! i conquered this place! now im the king! ye syes yes! Xorai: HE HE HE! corai is my slave! ehtans my sponge! surrays ah eating gum! surray: HELP ME-*GUM GETS SUTFFED INTO MOUTH* Xorai: HA HA HA! willie watts ah my cleaner! willie watt: 8grumbles* Xorai: Darktans my plumber! darktan: GRRRRR! *punges toilet* Xorai: HA HA HA! i lead a perfect conquest! foamys my slave, Dakrtans my plumber, Willie's my cleaner corai's my slave! HA HA HA HA! *music ends* like it (willie is free most of the musical) --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 01:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) we protest song Protetsers: WE PROTEST WE PROTEST! OUR FRIENDS BE BEING TORTURED WE WONT STAND FOR IT! Pneguin 1: NO NO NO Penguin 2: well stuff xorai's mouth full of beans! Penguin 3: well drop a anvil on his feet! Penguin 3 and 2: WE WILL PROTEST! WE WOTN STOP! WE WOTN STOP UNTIL XORAI LEAVES! Penguin 4 5 and 6: WE PROTESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT *throws picket signs into sky* --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 01:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) THE Z BOMB SONG Terry: THE Z BOMB WILL END THIS WAR! Kiysha: yes Terry yes it will! Fred(corai): this bomb! this bomb! it will end it all! well turn xorai into a chick! all: then we will win! unable to fight! xorai will surrender! yes yes yes! Person: the Z BOMB Z BOMB! IT WILL BRIGN FREEDOM BACK TO HERE! Freezeland person: the Chi Conion navy! it is here! Chi Con Marine: we are here! we are here! let us begin! Soldier: *hooks the bomb to a ROFLcopter* Pilot: lets go! lets go! we got to go now! Xorai Clone: get them! get them! Terry: LETS GO! *everyone jumps into ROFLcopter* im givign you songs im useing in musical, i need your opinion --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 01:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) THIS AINT ROLEPLAYING! sorry caps new song Emily: i wont stand for this! my friends ar ebeing tortured! ethan: im sued as a sponge! Emi;y: *pushes off stage* I wont stand for this my friends ar ebeing torutred! Kiysha ethan Corai willie ALL OF THEM! *trumpet* Ethan: my crushes and friends are being torutred! emily and kiysha! *trumpet* No No No i wont let this happen anyMROE! *Piano* Kiysha: (shyley and sadly) My friends are tortured put tot he edge...*faint Piano* My owner a slave My love life a sponge what will i doooooooooooooooooo? *loud piano* My friends are slaves toooooooooooooooooooooooo.............. Willie: my friends and pets are slaves Corai Ethan kiysha ALL OF THEM! No No No i wont stand for this! i may be a slave and lost ym powers but ill fight ill fight! i wont strand do0wn!!!!!! all: WE FIGHT! WE FIGHT! WE WOTN STAND DOWN! WE WONT GIVE UP WE WOTN SURRENDER! WELL WAGE WAR WE WILL RPTEST WELL NEVER STOP NOR SURRENDER!!!!!!!!!! --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 02:09, December 2, 2009 (UTC) you there? you there? Wanna make the artical now? ?? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 02:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) trust me its not from a power that did that, and int he play Xorai is stronger then even darktan (only a little) and willie, dont worry willie thrashes Xorai at the end :) --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 02:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Xorai: Wha-WHAT! Ignore the above message iv editted it so Darktan is pretending to be weaker, and Willie is faking loosing her powers to. --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 22:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) go to corai's talk the charecter, The leader declared war on me and chi con 0_0 first he calls me a girl then war? girl i can understand (im a tomgirl) but war? aint that a lil Extreme? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 00:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) can we first settle this out first, i dont want him to make a artical and wipe the floors with me :( --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 00:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) simpler he declared wra, most wars have articals.If i loose in it i loose chi con in the future. --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 00:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Characters V-day special I wrot more on the talk page. You can look at it and tell me what you think. Then, we can discuss it more with Corai, Screwball, and Maddieworld. I'll message them and other people like Zapwire and Spider Citcxirtcem 21:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ninj aids we need musical ideas i say we go and make one, but it cant be evil, i puta idea on his blogpost, go check it please --Corai was here 20:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC) simpler Ninj needs more musical articals, i gave a idea, we could make it. and Willie could have some "destructive fun" (AKA exploding the cabnit Xorai popped out of) --Corai was here 20:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ZOMG NINJAS! GO TO THE SKI LODGE! THE NINJA IS IN MIRROR AGAIN!!!! --Corai was here 20:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) blizzard blizzard my computer wont elt me log bakc onto CP :( --Corai was here 20:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) lets make the musical!I bet you'd make a WONDERFUL musical director/maker --Corai was here 20:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) our puffles Penelope and Surray doign a Duet 0_0 Robin and Kiysha doing a Duet 0_0 about terry and ethan, EXTREME 0_0 Ethan and emily about there friends ect --Corai was here 20:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC)